Unexpected Members
by Gingers rock
Summary: Instead of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase was chosen by Hera to switch places with Jason in Heroes of Olympus series. This is because of the death of our favorite son of Poseidon in the Last Olympian. With the doors of death open would it be possible for past deceased heroes to come back to life and help in the upcoming war against Gaea? AU on TLO and TLH and TS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The underworld was getting empty. The souls have escaped through the walls and gates that Gaea broke. The second prophesy has come into play, the one that includes seven half bloods.

Everyone has the assumptions that the main heroes will take part in this prophesy but they would never guess that one of the souls that escaped the underworld would be included in the seven

**Flash back: the end of the previous titan war-**

As Percy handed Luke his old knife he fought his doubt and tried to trust the son of Hermes. Luke was straining against the powerful soul that is partially in control of him. Luke's blue eyes started to fade into the piercing gold ones of Kronos and the titan chuckled and thrashed the knife towards the son of Poseidon.

Percy was exhausted, his energy drained. He lost, and he knew it. As the knife slowly made its way to Percy Kronos went into a state of thought. His eyes closed and his face shook in concentration. He snapped his eyes open and grinned evilly.

"Young hero. You thought you could defeat me?" he cackled with craziness in every word that left his mouth.

Percy gulped without saying a word as Kronos stabbed down on his Achilles spot. Being the titan and ruler of time has its perks. With a final breath Percy left to the underworld.

Kronos' hand trembled and with his eyes fighting back, they eventually transformed to the blue of Luke Castellan. He brought the knife down to his neck, where his mortal point was. As the blade toughed the spot he slowly lost air and with a gasp of air his body ceased to move and he left to the afterlife.

The Olympians won the second titan war, but the number of heroes lost was uncountable. Left heartbroken Annabeth, as well as many others, were left without life in their souls.

**-End flash back-**

Crawling their way to the mortal world, Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan found themselves in Los Angeles, making their way to the San Francisco Bay area.

**End of prologue-hope you liked it**

**To clear it up-in the last Olympian kronos killed Percy but luke gained control again. Now with Gaea awakening, the doors of death are open and they both come back to life to help the Olympians**

**Review with pairing ideas**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks reviewers**

**Last chapter: Percy and Luke are dead, but the doors of death opened up so they escaped.**

Unexpected Members Chapter 2

Annabeth was truly confused. She had barley any memories about her life except for her name, a certain son of Poseidon, and a son of Hermes. She knew that they were dead and that there was a war. She knew that she was at a Roman camp for demigods, but that she doesn't belong there. Lastly she knew she was a daughter of Athena, not Minerva.

Once she got to the camp after carrying a goddess in disguise as a homeless hippy, she met up with Hazel and Frank and helped defeat the gorgons with a knife that was strapped to her thigh. She got moved to the fifth cohort after seeing a semi familiar face that belonged to Nico De Angelo, but he said he wasn't allowed to tell her anything. She later helped her team win in the war games by strategizing an idea worthy of her mom.

Annabeth also got accepted to go and lead a quest to Alaska, which she chose Hazel and Frank to go on. She helped the whole camp by returning later on with the eagle on the stick to the Romans.

As things carried on her memories started to come back and so did familiar faces like one that belonged to a friendly Cyclopes, and others that she realized belonged to her old friends in dreams she got. She recently gained the last of her memory, and that's how she knew that the giant floating war boat floating towards the Legion was good, due to the Greek writing on the sides.

This was the beginning of a long reunion.

…

The laughter of two teenage boys was heard throughout the streets of San Francisco as they wandered through.

"And he turned into a seal and I had to hold on as long as I could, even though he kept trying to throw me off. Picture a wet slimy bull ride. Then multiply it by like 4." The one with dark hair and sea green eyes said chuckling at the memory of the homeless man tied into Greek Mythology, who could change into different sea animals.

The blond haired boy was laughing at imagining his new friend wrestling a sea lion. This man was clearly a couple years older than the other, maybe by 2 or 3 years.

"Thalia, Annabeth and I never had anything happen like that when we were on the run, only monsters and occasionally our parents." He looked into the distance for a while, remembering what his life used to be like.

"Those were the times." The blond summed up.

"Luke can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten anything since a couple of days before I died." The dark haired boy asked.

"Sure Percy, sorry about letting Kronos kill you again." Luke replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey what did I say, it was the past, all over. Now come on I'm starved." Percy replied.

With that said they scurried over to a drugstore and stole some small things like pound cakes and bags of chips. They ate in silence, thinking about how their reunion will be like with their old family. Then shortly later they made their way closer to the destination they seeked.

**Hey this is more of a filler chapter**

**I normally don't use such bland chapters, so tell me if you want longer chapters or not.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks reviewers**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have a busy life some times, and thank you if your still reading-it means a lot**

**Authors note: pretend like in the end of the son of Neptune (but with Annabeth) that the ship (argus 2) came before the battle and the roman camp on the day of Fortuna-got it? Good.**

Unexpected Members Chapter 2

Annabeth:

The blond teen with blue eyes from the message in my dream was barely visible on the Greek war ship soaring through the skies. I could make out the Hispanic kid from the message as well; he appeared to be steering the well built flying ship. And lastly the girl with choppy hair and ever changing eyes was next to the blond guy, she seemed to be comforting him-but for what? He's not the one who has to keep numerous ADD kids bearing weapons from attacking a war vessel holding friends and distant relatives.

Other than the three kids who I haven't directly met yet, I could see the shapes of a couple other Greek teens. At the head of the ship was golden Dragon head with red gleaming eyes, this was not a reassuring site because the Romans around me were raising their arrows and swords.

"Romans please lower your weapons. These are my friends and family, the people I used to live with, I vow it on the Styx that they won't cause harm to anyone." My voice was steady but my body was shaking from both exhaustion and anxiety. I just got back from my quest to Alaska with Frank and Hazel and wasn't able to rest because right when we returned the flying ship appeared filled with the people I have just recently remembered. No stress-please note the sarcasm.

"Don't listen to the _Greacus_ (**I don't know how to spell it**)! She is a spy from the Greeks." I bet you can guess who said that. Yup it was Octavian; the soon to be praetor unless Jason is on the Greek ship-but that would only be if my assumptions are correct.

"Enough of that Octavian. She has provided for the camp and strengthened us. We can give it a chance, if not we will take her oath to the fullest. If the Greeks attack we will strike back harder." Reyna's words were full of power and her command over the camp was impeccable. The Romans relaxed and stared at the lowering ship infested with my family.

The landing was not too graceful, but nothing got destroyed too much. The ground shifted around the base of the vessel but the creaking wood stood intact. A bridge lowered to the ground from the deck and out came the passengers. First was the blond guy with electrifying blue eyes. Murmurs of 'Jason' rounded through the Romans but quickly quieted when Reyna glared at them. The Hispanic kid was fiddling with some metal and walked side by side with the girl who's eyes changed, she was visually attractive so my thoughts are a daughter of Aphrodite, and from the marvelous creation the guy made out of metal spare parts I think he's Hephaestus's child. These were the only kids I didn't know.

Thalia came stalking out with her quiver and bow around her shoulder; her fingers twisted around Aegis as if she were expecting a battle. Next came Will Solace the son of Apollo and the best medic at camp, he was whispering with a Hermes kid I've seen at camp a couple times, Conner Stoll- he reminded me a lot of Luke when it comes to appearances. Clarisse strutted out followed by Chris Rodriguez-her boyfriend, I'm glad they brought someone who can control her. Lastly my brother Malcolm came out with his eyes gazing at each detail of the camp, but no one has seen me behind Reyna yet.

"Greetings Greeks. Welcome to the Roman camp." Reyna broke the awkward silence. All eyes turned to her, yet she didn't look threatened at all. "Jason it has been a while hasn't it?" the conversation starter was interrupted by Octavian.

"He's a traitor! Going with the Greeks. We should banish him! As our new praetor I think-" he was cut off by Reyna.

"You are not praetor Octavian. That is no way to greet them." Reyna's voice steadied the worry of everyone.

"I will be praetor, and as the prophet of camp we should _not_ accept this treason in camp-perhaps Reyna, your spot as leader is overdue." Octavian stepped forward and I could feel how much people intensively listened to him.

That's when I stepped forward.

"That's enough. I said that if they cause trouble it will be on my plate. Butt off Octavian and give them a chance, Reyna can and will have you punished if you speak ill of her." I glared at him with hatred that caused him to scamper back into the crowd. I turned to my family and smiled.

"I've missed you guys a lot." It was a whisper almost but Thalia still came running at me.

"Annabeth for a daughter of Athena how could you be so stupid to leave us like that." Her voice was hard but sincere. We embraced in a hug with her squeezing the air out of me. She was pulled away and Malcolm hugged me softly.

"I missed you Annabeth." He sounded like he was close to tears.

"Hey Malcolm it's okay-I'm back now." I patted his back comfortingly and then exchanged a happy reunion with all the others.

I expected sea-weed brain to be there waiting for me, but the image of his bloody body in Olympus next the deceased form of Luke made tears come to my eyes.

"Annie this is Jason Grace, my brother." Thalia's voice tore me from my thoughts. She gestured to the blond with blue eyes and all the Romans roused from the news of their old praetor being alive, much less with a sister.

"So your dad is Zeus? Wow another Big three, I'm beginning to think there is no oath for them to have no children." I muttered the last part to myself as I looked at the ground.

"Actually we have the same moms too." Thalia's words shocked me.

"What? Are you sure? That's barley ever heard of before, besides Nico and Bianca. How could you not tell me after nine years." It came out as a shout as I punched her shoulder.

"Ouch. Well I thought he was dead bird-brain." She rubbed her arm.

"Hey Annabeth it's nice to meet you." Jason had the same harsh voice full of power but it had a kind streak in it.

"You too, this camp has told me enough to think that I've already met you." I shook his hand which felt weird, we switched places-practically lives- for possibly 8 months and yet we still have the decency to shake hands, plus that was the first time we have ever communicated.

"Tell me about it. All I've heard about at camp half-blood is Annabeth's journeys with Percy Jackson- the lightning bolt, the fleece, Atlas, the Labyrinth, and the battle of Olympus. No one can keep their mouths shut about it." I knew he didn't know, but the memories of Percy and I's adventures and quests made my head hurt. I guess I have to get over it though, it was the past and I can't change that.

I shook my head and looked up at the other two people I didn't find familiar.

"Leo Valdez, son of the all mighty god Hephaestus. At your service." He gave a cocky grin and winked at me but I just moved onto the girl next to him.

"Excuse Leo, he has… problems. My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." She grumbled her mother's name.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at my comment.

Reyna cleared her throat and we all turned to her.

"Welcome Greeks. I hope your stay here is pleasant. I think introductions are in order." She had everyone's attention. "I am Reyna the praetor of camp, my mother is Bellona the goddess of war and destruction. This here is-" she was cut off by a dark cackle.

I turned to see an army of monsters and the giant Polybotes staring at us. The reunion was ruined when they yelled attack.

**I hope you liked it. Im not good at this kind of writing style-im more of an action writer, but I hope it was exceptional. I love your ideas.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
